Invited Intruder
by 8pjd8
Summary: Blaine's loneliness and generosity at Christmas get him into trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. This is my first go-around at fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. This story takes place in season 4 . . . I guess (this comment will hopefully make more sense by the end of this chapter). The story is rated M for later chapters (should the story go in the direction it is planned in my head). I'm a big boy, so feedback is appreciated, though I am writing this story for me (always wanted to try writing, so I figured why not just go for it). As I said, I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but should anyone have ideas, please post a review or PM me. I'm certainly open to suggestions, especially if I get stuck. Unfortunately, I can't make any promises as to how often I will update. It will pretty much be when I have time to write. But, before I started this story, I promised myself I wouldn't abandon any story I begin.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing related to Glee (except for some CDs, but only they are my property, not the actual music)**

"You really don't have to do that," Blaine said into his phone. "I'm perfectly fine. I've been on my own this time of year before."

The voice on the other end was being very insistent.

"Fine," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "If you would like to stop by later, please feel free."

Blaine disconnected the call and let out a heavy sigh. Part of what he just said was the truth. He had been alone around the holidays multiple times in the past. However, he was far from fine. His heart was broken, missing Kurt. He was happy that their conversation on Thanksgiving went well; Kurt was willing to at least talk with him, and even accepted his apology. But, he was single at Christmas, and it seemed like everyone had these incredible plans that left them no time to hang out. And he knew he had no one to blame but himself.

At the end of the day, Blaine knew that Sam was right. Blaine wasn't a horrible person. One bad act (OK, one horrifically bad act that messed up the best thing Blaine ever had) didn't make someone a bad person. But, Blaine wanted to change. He wanted to be an overall better person. Blaine decided that he could work on his relationship with Kurt when they saw one another. But, for the time being, Blaine decided he would work on himself. By helping others, he was hoping to help himself.

For now, Blaine decided that he would simply enjoy the fresh air on this brisk December day. He had been taking a lot of walks lately, despite the cold, in hopes of clearing his head. Still, Blaine found there were times when he would almost be walking around in a fog. There would be times when Blaine felt like he just started something, and hours would pass in what seemed like minutes. Blaine was in one of these fogs now and didn't even see the person in front of him. Before he knew it, Blaine was crashing into the man, sending the man's coffee everywhere.

"Oh, shit," Blaine blurted out. "I'm so incredibly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," the stranger said, somewhat dejectedly. He was unsuccessfully trying to wipe the coffee from his shirt. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." The man dropped his duffel bag, and Blaine could've sworn it looked like the guy was on the verge of crying.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Blaine asked, concern in his voice. He tried to ignore the fact that the man in front of him was attractive. He had dark blond hair, nice eyes, and Blaine could see the guy had muscles. But, Blaine quickly shook any lustful thoughts out of his head. He was focusing on himself and getting back with Kurt.

"It's just been the day from hell," the stranger said. "My plans fall through in New York, so I fly out here." Blaine flinched when he heard New York, but the guy didn't seem to notice. "When I land in the airport, my ride isn't there. Then, I reach into my pockets, only to find that my wallet and my cell phone were lifted. I'm beginning to wonder why I even came here. Luckily, I had a couple bucks in my pocket for a taxi."

"Wow," was all Blaine could say at first. "I'm sorry to hear all of that? Is there anything I can do? Do you need to call the police? Who are you trying to get to?"

"Going to the police won't do much," the stranger responded. "I have no clue who took my stuff or when it happened. I had some cash in the wallet, but no credit cards, so, luckily, I don't have to worry about that. I was supposed to meet up with my cousin. Not sure what happened. Maybe he got the times mixed up. Just wish I had some way of contacting him."

"Here," Blaine said, holding out his cell phone. "It's the least I can do after spilling your coffee all over you."

"Thanks, man," the stranger said, smiling. Blaine couldn't help but to smile back. He even caught himself blushing a little bit at how nice the other man's smile was. There was something about it that just drew Blaine in. "I'll only be a minute."

The stranger dialed and held the phone up to his ear while Blaine waited patiently. Before Blaine knew it, the stranger was disconnecting the call, handing the phone back to Blaine, who looked rather confused.

"Went right to voicemail," the man said shrugging. "Can't really leave a message since it's not my phone. But thanks anyway." He let out a long sigh. "Why couldn't that ass just have remembered to pick me up? He moved, so I don't even have an address. All I know is that he lives in Lima." Tears started to well up in his eyes.

He noticed Blaine looking at him. "I'm sorry, man. Didn't mean to lay this all out on you."

Blaine just smiled gently. "It's no problem," he responded. "You obviously had a really rough day. I'm sorry there's not much I can do to help."

"Yeah," the stranger said, "I'm not sure what I'm gonna do now. Maybe go back to the coffee shop or something. Hang out there, hopefully find another phone to use and maybe be able to get a hold of my cousin. Just hope I can do it soon. I might have enough for a night in a motel or something, but don't want to waste it all in one day."

He pulled the wad of bills out of his pocket and just shrugged. Blaine felt his stomach churning. He also heard the words come out of his mouth, uncertain of where they even come from.

"Wh-why don't you just come home with me for a little bit? You can sh-shower, get cleaned up, and maybe we can get a hold of someone in a little bit."

"Seriously?" the stranger asked, stunned. A big smile instantly came across his face, and Blaine felt a warmth inside of himself, knowing he was doing something good, even if part of his brain was questioning what he was doing. "That's amazing dude. I promise I'll find some way to pay you back."

"That won't be necessary," Blaine assured. "I'm happy to have the company. I don't live that far away. Come on. By the way, I'm Blaine." Blaine held out his hand.

The other man shook it. "I'm Cody."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I forgot to mention this at the end of the first chapter. Cody is not an OC. It is, in fact, Cody (aka Sexy Santa) from "A Previously Unaired Christmas." I didn't want the reveal to be until the end of the chapter, but then realized that since Cody was a one-time character, people may not have realized it was him (I tried to drop some very subtle hints, such as it being Christmas, the story being kind of set in season 4, and Cody mentioning New York).**

**This chapter is going to be from Cody's point-of-view after leaving New York (after the events of the televised episode). There will be a little bit more M-rated material in this chapter. It will go from that point up until where the first chapter ended. The story will pick up from there in chapter 3. I was originally going to split this chapter up into two parts, but didn't think the second chapter would be long enough (or good enough) to be a stand alone. **

**Flashbacks will be italicized. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah (I'd find it hilarious if Ryan Murphy or someone actually associated with Glee wrote some fanfiction)**

Invited Intruder – Chapter 2

Cody sat back in his airplane seat, a content smile on his face. He loved getting over on people, and he absolutely enjoyed pulling a fast one on "real" New Yorkers. But, there was something special, he felt, about doing it to newbs. He could almost laugh at their naiveté. Cody knew that he could just flash an amazing smile, show off his incredible abs, and he had people eating out the palm of his hand. Santana, Rachel, and (especially) Kurt were no different. Hell, he used his charm to weasel his way into first class.

The flight to Ohio was smooth so far. This was becoming a habit for Cody. He would get close to people, take what he wanted, then fly off for a week or two. Eventually, he'd be back in New York, knowing that he wasn't going to get caught. He never used his real last name, even with employers, so after giving it some time, Cody would be back to business. What was also becoming more of a habit was Cody flying to wherever his marks were originally from. He got some perverted pleasure about finding refuge in his victim's hometown. So, it was off to Lima, Ohio.

Typically, Cody wouldn't put any plans into motion when he was outside of New York. He would use the downtime to relax and enjoy his spoils. He was a little disappointed in his most recent haul. Santana was drunkenly spouting off about having done a commercial, so he thought the gifts he took would've been worth a lot more than they were. Cody realized that she must've been talking herself up because, while he got some money for the gifts, it wasn't anything near what he was expecting.

Also, Cody was feeling adventurous. There was a sense of euphoria that ran through him when he was in control. A grin flickered across his face as he realized Rachel and Santana were probably just waking up, and that the only package still remaining was Kurt, bound up quite nicely. The thought of Kurt being tied up all night made Cody's jeans just that much tighter. His one regret from his night with the trio was not taking more time to enjoy Kurt in the predicament he left him in. Cody wished he had taken the time to explore Kurt's body some more, and really show him a good time. He already knows it was a night Kurt wouldn't forget, but he could've made a more lasting impression.

The thought was too much for Cody to handle. He quickly, yet discreetly, got up and made his way to the restroom. Once the door was locked, Cody unzipped his jeans (of course, Sexy Santa went commando) and started stroking. He whipped out his phone with his other hand and found the picture he was looking for. It was Kurt, securely hogtied and gagged, his eyes pleading. Cody chose to believe the pleading wasn't to be let go, but to be ravaged by a man he otherwise would never have been able to get. Cody's mind went back to the previous evening.

_Kurt was mounted on top of Cody, shoving his tongue down Cody's throat. Cody had to say he was impressed. He never expected Kurt to have this time of ferociousness in him. It was turning Cody on. In between kisses, Cody could hear Kurt repeat, "you're so sexy" over and over. Cody knew that the alcohol was really starting to have its desired effect on Kurt. Throughout the evening, the kisses got harder and the clothes kept coming off, at least in Kurt's case. He was down to nothing but his boxers and a tank top. Cody didn't mind the kissing because it was totally hot, and it shut Kurt up. While Kurt got friskier the more he drank, he also talked incessantly about his ex, how he was cheated on, but how he still kind of loved him. Eventually, Cody gently pushed Kurt away and got off of Kurt's bed. Kurt gave him a look as if Cody just kicked his puppy._

"_Awww, don't give me that look," Cody said sweetly. "I'll be right back." Cody left the room and Kurt flopped down on the bed in a drunken haze. His hand was wandering to his boxers, where an obvious bulge had formed. Part of Kurt couldn't believe that he was doing this. It was so unlike him, but felt so incredible . . . yet part of him felt wrong for doing this. Was he trying to make a point to Blaine? To himself? Before he could continue thinking, Cody was already back in the room. Kurt couldn't help but to smile when he saw Cody's beaming face and yummy abs ("did I really just think yummy?" Kurt thought to himself). He sat up._

"_Just needed to check on something," Cody said as he approached the bed. "Your roommates are out cold." Kurt could hear the hint of seduction in Cody's voice. "Now we can start to really have some fun." Cody pushed Kurt with force down onto the bed, kissing him more forcefully than he had the entire evening. He reached his hand down, grabbing Kurt's bulge, causing an audible moan to escape Kurt's lips._

"_Now, now," Cody said, "we can't have you making too much noise." Cody walked over to his bag and pulled out his Santa hat. He then took some of the garland that was hanging on the wall._

"_What are you doing?" Kurt asked, a confused look coming across his face._

"_How about a little role play," Cody said. Kurt noticed it wasn't really a question, but more of a command. The change in Cody's demeanor was somewhat shocking to Kurt. "Sexy Santa needs a Rudolph, and I think you'd make the perfect one."_

_Kurt looked very uncertain. "I-I-I don't think so," Kurt stuttered out. "That's not really my type of thing. How about we go back to what we were doing?" Kurt noticed the smile fade from Cody's lips, but what made him a little scared was the sadistic grin that replaced it._

"_Kurt," Cody said coldly, "that wasn't a question." With that, Cody quickly removed his suspenders. Since they were the only thing holding his pants up, Cody was quickly naked. Kurt's eyes nearly came out of his sockets when he saw what Cody had between his legs. But, before Kurt knew it, Cody was on top of him, flipping him over. Cody was already bigger than Kurt, and in his inebriated state, Kurt couldn't fight back at all. In what seemed like an instant, Cody had Kurt hogtied with his suspenders. He quickly took his hat and shoved it into Kurt's mouth. He secured it in place with the garland. He looked down at his work, his erection pointing right in Kurt's face._

"_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," Cody said as he walked over to his bag to grab some clothes. He slipped on some jeans and a shirt before saying, "we were having such a good time. You could've just cooperated before I had to get down to business. We could've so had some more fun first."_

_It didn't seem that Kurt was fully grasping what was going down. He struggled against his bonds as he saw Cody begin to pack up his, Santana, and Rachel's things. He bucked harder, but couldn't get free. He tried screaming through his gag to get the girls' attention. "Mmmmpppphhhh!" _

"You're just gonna tire your sexy little butt out," Cody laughed. "They are out cold. My hot buttered rum always does the trick. Do me a favor, will you? In the morning, thank the girls for a great time, and for the gifts, of course." Cody walked over to Kurt and ran his hand over Kurt's bare soles, up his legs, until he smacked him gently on the ass. Kurt continued to try and get free, grunting into the gag.

"_Hearing you moan is really sexy," Cody whispered into Kurt's ear. As he put on his coat to leave, Cody grabbed his phone. "Smile, Kurt," Cody said, as he snapped a picture. "Oh, wait . . . guess you can't."_

_Cody grabbed his loot and quickly left the apartment, leaving Kurt to struggle through the night. "Merry Christmas!" he called, before shutting the door._

Looking at the picture and thinking about the night before was too much for Cody to handle and he stroked faster and faster. He let out a small grunt of pleasure as he released over his hand the bathroom floor. He quickly wiped up, washed his hands, and exited the restroom. Cody winked at the flight attendant before returning to his seat to enjoy the rest of his flight.

After landing, Cody grabbed his duffel bag and made his way to Lima. He stopped at a coffee shop once he arrived. Cody knew that he didn't have to rush to find someone. He would be there for a few days and had plenty of money for a hotel room (a nice one . . . or as nice as this town could have) for a week or so. But, even though he knew he didn't have to rush, Cody was on the prowl. He took his coffee to go and figured he would walk around the city for a little bit. If he found someone, great; if not, he'd rest up and begin his search again tomorrow.

While it certainly wasn't New York, Lima wasn't as bad as he expected. Kurt, Rachel, and Santana made it seem like it would be Podunk town that had one stoplight. But, he understood. Those naïve kids would say any city looked like that in comparison to New York. He looked around and noticed there were some nice-looking people. He was especially getting glances from women. All Cody would do, though, was smile back. Yeah, Sexy Santa swings both ways, but Cody was interested in finding a man. He wanted to continue where he left off with Kurt. There was something about taking control of a guy that was a bigger turn on. Just thinking that caused a stirring in Cody's jeans again.

Cody was aware, though, that it may not be as easy to find what he's looking for in Lima. One of Kurt's complaints was the tragic lack of gay men in the town. All Cody could remember was Kurt mentioning his (now ex) boyfriend, a former bully who loved him (typical), a shady meerkat (whatever that meant), and Rachel blathered on and on about having two dads. Not exactly pick of the litter, Cody thought. But, he smiled, realizing that's why alcohol was invented. Lowering someone's inhibitions made them much more willing to explore their sexuality. And Cody wanted a willing participant . . . at least for phase one.

One thing that made Cody happy was that he knew he didn't have to be as picky as he would be other times of year. Usually, Cody would make sure that he looked for people who dressed nicely or displayed some status symbol, telling him that they have money. The nice thing about Christmas is that everyone gets a little greedy. Cody knew that people that don't typically splurge do so for the holidays, so practically anyone will have something good for the taking.

While at the coffee shop, Cody worked on his story. Again, knowing what time of year it was, a hard luck story would certainly tug at someone's heartstrings. Cody preyed on vulnerability, so he knew that if he could worm his way in with a story, he'd have the guy, hook, line, and sinker. He figured something about losing his wallet and phone, along with being stranded in town, would be an easy work. He figured he could wing it from there. After all, it's Lima, not New York. People here aren't that street savvy.

Cody continued to casually walk down the streets of Lima. It was mid afternoon on Saturday, and there were a lot of people on the streets. After about an hour, someone finally caught Cody's eye. He looked to be about Kurt's age and looked very kept together. Cody couldn't tell if it was just a preppy look, or if he came from money. As he got closer, he noticed a sadness in the boy's eyes, which only made Cody focus on him more. Exploit the weakness to get in was going through Cody's mind. He noticed the kid not really paying attention, so Cody unfastened the lid of his coffee cup and walked directly into the boy's path.

His plan worked perfectly. The coffee spilled everywhere and the boy was incredibly apologetic. Cody went into his spiel about having nothing and being stranded, and the boy even allowed Cody to use his phone. Honestly, Cody wasn't expecting that, so he had to think on his feet quickly. First, he just flashed a bright smile in the boy's direction, and he could've sworn he saw the boy blush. Cody's smile got bigger because he knew this boy liked boys, which was going to make Cody's job even easier. After pretending to dial a number and getting no response, he handed the phone back, putting his "woe is me" face on again. He even got a few tears to start falling from his eyes.

The entire time, Cody never took his eyes off the boy, as if he was willing him to act the way Cody desired. After stressing about his lack of money (even pulling out a few bills – change from his coffee), the boy actually invited Cody back to his place. Cody's expression was one of genuine shock. He never thought it would be this easy.

"That's amazing dude. I promise I'll find some way to pay you back."

"That won't be necessary," the boy assured. "I don't live that far away. Come on. By the way, I'm Blaine." Blaine held out his hand.

Cody took it appreciatively. "I'm Cody." And, as they began to walk towards Blaine's home, all Cody could think about was that he would definitely pay Blaine back for his kindness. The sinister grin that scared Kurt slowly grew over Cody's lips.

**Author's Note: As I stated at the beginning, the story will pick back up in present time in the next chapter. I got this one out faster than anticipated, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. At the very least, I would like to try and update once/week until the story is completed (not sure how many chapters it's going to be yet). Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. Review if you'd like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Unexpected flooding. Good times! Here is chapter 3. It's shorter than originally planned because I decided to split what I was thinking into two separate chapters. This chapter focuses mainly on the Blaine/Cody interaction, and them getting to know one another before Cody follows through with his plans. Enjoy!**

**And, Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The walk back to Blaine's house was short, yet very silent. Blaine's mind was going at rapid speed, one contradicting thought coming after another – "You're insane, you don't know this guy!" "It's fine, he'll just be here for a few hours." "Is his name even Cody?" "You're being a nice guy." The most prevalent thought, though, was, "what if this guy is a psycho serial killer."

"Blaine," Cody brought him out of his flog. They were stopped in front of a door that Cody assumed had to be Blaine's home. Blaine was fumbling with his keys, but wasn't taking a step forward to unlock the door.

"Blaine," Cody repeated, "you OK?" Blaine only nodded. "I promise I'm not some psycho serial killer."

Blaine gave Cody a look, wondering how he could read his mind, but then realized the trepidation must have been written all over his face. Blaine smiled and held his keys more assuredly.

"Sorry," Blaine said, as he unlocked the door and opened it. He allowed Cody in first, and saw an impressed look on Cody's face. Cody dropped his bag in the foyer and followed Blaine towards the kitchen. He was taking a mental rolodex of what in the house, very happy that he met someone Blaine's age that seemed to come from a little bit of money. Cody knew that he would probably get a nice haul, from both whatever was bought for Christmas, and whatever was around house. He said "Merry Christmas to me" so low that Blaine didn't hear him.

"Let's just say," Blaine continued, "that the last time I was impulsive, I made a really big mistake." He mumbled "a REALLY big mistake" under his breath, his mind flashing back to the one night he spent with Eli a few months ago. He quickly let the thoughts of Eli leave his head as he saw Cody grinning at him.

"Let me guess," Cody started, "your impulsivity, as you call it, ended your relationship?" Blaine could only look down at the ground as he was reminded of what he did to Kurt. He thought about breaking down in New York while singing _Teenage Dream_, then how horrible he felt telling Kurt about Eli. The worst thing, though, was still having to go back to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, knowing he couldn't leave until the next day. It was the most restless night he ever had.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Cody's question once again brought Blaine out of his fog. "You look like you were lost in deep thought there."

"N-no," Blaine stuttered out. "You're right that I totally screwed up my relationship, but it's nothing that I really want to talk about." He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses. Blaine filled them with water and offered one to Cody, changing the subject. "Tell me a little about yourself, Cody. If you don't mind me asking, what brought you to New York?"

"Not much to tell," Cody accepted the water. "Let's just say I needed to get away. I had a horrible seasonal job. I was staying with these three people that were new to New York. They were messes, getting sloppy drunk, trying to hit on me at every moment. The last straw came last night. I thought we were going to have a nice holiday dinner. Next thing I know, the two girls are tripping over one another, having had so much to drink. Then, the guy starts throwing himself at me. He was cute (Cody made sure to watch Blaine's reaction, seeing that Blaine locked eyes with him when he mentioned being attracted to a guy), but he was into some weird stuff. He wanted to roleplay and stuff. Just because I have a job where I dress sexy doesn't mean I'm some freak. I waited until they all passed out and then just left." Cody shuddered when he finished.

"Oh, man, that sucks," Blaine responded. " I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Wh-what was your job?"

Cody sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry that I said anything. It's really embarrassing. I played 'Sexy Santa.' You know, I could be rented for holiday parties. It's mostly women or gay guys that want something a little more different and fun. The tips are great, but it can be kinda degrading. But, just because I do that as a job doesn't mean I want that in my home life. People throw themselves at me during work. I thought these people were different." Cody looked down at the ground. Blaine thought it was out of frustration, but Cody was biting back a smile.

"But, enough about the horrible time I've been having," Cody said, this time allowing Blaine to see his smile. "Tell me about you, Blaine. How old are you? You in school?"

"I just turned 18. I'm actually a senior at William McKinley High School, not too far from here." He saw a questioning look come over Cody's face. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all," Cody quickly responded. "I was surprised when you said you were in high school. You seem a lot more mature." Cody was wondering how to nonchalantly ask Blaine about parents. Thinking Blaine was a little older, he figured maybe there would be roommates, which would be easier to deal with. Or, better yet, Blaine could've just been the rich one himself. Parents definitely had the possibility of throwing a monkey wrench into the plan. And, that was the absolute last thing Cody wanted to deal with, knowing that he was slowly, yet surely, pulling Blaine in.

Cody joking asked, "So this kingdom doesn't solely belong to you, then?" He gave a mock pout.

"No," Blaine laughed. "I live here with my parents. They're . . . not here at the moment." Though he was starting to get more comfortable around Cody, he didn't want to just come out and say that his parents were away for at least a few more days. Blaine kept glancing at Cody, then nervously looking away. He still felt nervous, but couldn't tell if it was because Cody was still a stranger or that he found Cody to be extremely alluring. He felt bad thinking of how attractive Cody was because, less than an hour ago, he was thinking of how much he missed Kurt and wanted him back. But, Blaine decided that there was no harm in appreciating how attractive another man was. He only wished that the butterflies in his stomach would go away.

Cody, meanwhile, knew that his charm was working exactly as he had hoped. He knew that Blaine was obviously attracted to him. Cody was perfectly fine with that. Part of what Cody did was make people find him irresistible. This time, he was playing the role of the guy down on his luck, but who had a heart of gold. Blaine was completely eating up every single part of Cody's act. He knew with every second that passed that Blaine would be the perfect guy to play with. He also caught the pause in Blaine's voice when he said his parents weren't here. Unknowingly, Cody thought, Blaine was making it so much easier. He quickly moved onto getting things going in the direction he desperately wanted.

"I don't want to be rude," Cody started, "but you mentioned something about a shower. I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing right now. OK . . . maybe a few other things." Cody winked at Blaine after making the last statement, completely catching the high school senior off guard, which was a place Cody enjoyed others to be in when he was around.

"Oh, uh, uh, yeah," Blaine stammered out, catching Cody's obvious attempts to flirt with him. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like it. But, he kept reminding himself about Eli, and how a little bit of charm wouldn't lead him to making a mistake again. There was, though, a part of his brain telling him that he is doing nothing wrong. He is single; Kurt broke up with him. As much as he loves Kurt, flirting with another guy isn't a crime. "I'll show you where it is. You can drop your bag off in my room."

Cody grabbed his glass of water and went to the foyer to retrieve his bag. He shook his head once again at how easy all of this was. He'd almost feel sorry for Blaine if he wasn't energized with what he knew was going to come soon. He picked his bag up and met Blaine in the kitchen.

"My room's right down the hall," Blaine said, leading Cody down the hallway. Cody continued eying all the valuables in the Anderson household. He calmly took a sip of his water, and then nearly choked after what he saw next when he followed Blaine into his room. Staring him right in the face was Kurt.

**Any notes, comments, questions, or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Please feel free to leave a review or PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Felt I had another chapter in me this weekend, so here you are. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed, and/or favorited the story. It really means a lot to me. While I don't have every aspect of the story worked out quite yet, the more M natured aspects of the story will begin in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

Cody prided himself on never being caught off guard. He was always the one who was in control, but he didn't expect to see what he saw when walking into Blaine's room. Staring him in the face was a picture of Kurt and Blaine looking rather cozy together. The ex that Kurt kept pining over while drinking was Blaine. The guy that Blaine cheated on was the one that Cody left back in New York. Cody began to cough, choking on his water.

"You OK?" Blaine asked, caught off guard himself by Cody's sudden coughing fit. He set his phone down on his desk and walked over to Cody.

"Yeah, fine," Cody wheezed. "Must've gone down the wrong pipe or something. I'm fine." Cody quickly flashed Blaine one of his winning smiles. He knew how to collect himself, and didn't want Blaine to think there was something wrong. Everything was going perfectly at the moment, and Cody had to make sure that it stayed that way. "So, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, yeah," Blaine answered, not thinking anything was off. "It's the first door on your left. Let me go grab you a towel."

Blaine left his room to grab a towel out of the linen closet. As soon as he was out of the room, Cody walked over to the desk and swiped Blaine's phone. He quickly removed the battery and deposited it into his bag. He placed the phone back where he found it. Cody knew it was unlikely that Blaine would be contacting Kurt in the time that he was showering, it wasn't a chance that he was willing to take. Realizing that Blaine and Kurt were connected (he remembered Kurt blathering on about talking with his ex, and them starting to become friendly again) caused him some unexpected stress, but he was once again calm after jimmying with the phone.

Blaine came back in and handed Cody the towel. Cody thanked him with another smile and walked into the bathroom. He started the shower, quickly undressed, and stepped in, allowing the hot water to crash against his body. Though he was uncomfortable with the fact that Kurt and Blaine knew one another, he couldn't help but to smile at the thought of getting over on a couple (even if they are exes) in the span of 24 hours. Rather than a picture, Cody almost wished Kurt really was with them. The only thing hotter would've been having both of them together. Hell, he wished when they walked into Blaine's room, Kurt was in the same position Cody left him in, hogtied and whimpering pathetically into his gag.

Cody instantly felt his member grow. He was positively in love with the idea of Blaine walking in and seeing Kurt helpless. Before Blaine knew it, Cody would have him overpowered and in a similar position. Then, he would enjoy his evening with both of them. Cody desperately wanted to touch himself, but knew better. "Soon enough," he whispered, continuing to allow the water to hit his body, letting himself calm down.

Meanwhile, Blaine was nervously pacing in his bedroom. He realized that his physical attraction to Cody was growing. He knew the older man was gorgeous, and believed that there was a mutual interest. Why else would Cody continue to give him flirtatious smiles? And Blaine could've sworn Cody had winked at him. But, he wanted to keep his mind off of Cody, especially from thinking about him in the shower. Blaine got changed, putting on a pair of ankle length sweatpants and a t-shirt. He went over to his phone, intent on playing a game to pass the time. Part of him wanted to text Sam or Tina, but he knew he would spill too much; and if Blaine wasn't sure how he felt, he certainly didn't want to get the opinions of his friends.

Blaine grabbed his phone and was surprised to see that it wasn't turning on. He kept pressing the button to turn the phone on, but it wasn't responding. All he thought was that he must not have realized how close the phone was to dying. He instinctively plugged it in, not noticing that putting the charger in did absolutely nothing to the phone. The curly haired senior walked over to his bed and flopped down.

He tried hard, but Blaine couldn't think of anything other than Cody. The man was absolutely beautiful. He knew that the man had to have a killer body. Blaine started to picture what Cody must look like in his Sexy Santa costume. He smirked, thinking of what it would be like to ask if Cody had it. He almost wanted to go over to Cody's bag and see if the outfit was in there. While tempted, Blaine knew it wouldn't be right to invade someone else's privacy. Blaine could hear the water running in the bathroom, and his mind went to picturing Cody in the shower, running his hands all over his naked body.

Blaine instantly felt a growing sensation in his sweatpants. Without thinking, his hand traveled down and was pressed against the bulge. He slowly began to rub over his pants, feeling his throbbing cock getting bigger. Blaine closed his eyes as put his hand down his pants and his underwear. He slowly rubbed himself, allowing a small moan to escape his lips, still picturing Cody touching himself in the shower.

Caught in his fantasy, Blaine didn't hear the water shut off. Before he knew it, his bedroom door was opening. There stood Cody, wearing nothing but a towel and a knowing smile on his face while eyeing Blaine. Cody cleared his throat, causing Blaine to nearly jump off the bed. Blaine quickly removed his hand from his pants, his face turning bright red. Before he could say a word, Cody spoke up.

"Just forgot my clothes," he said, grabbing something from his bag. "I'll be right back." Blaine could've sworn he saw Cody wink at him once again. But, he couldn't think of that. All he could think about was how he was utterly embarrassed. Even while feeling mortified, Blaine did think of how amazing Cody looked in just the towel. His abs were as incredible was he imagined. He sat down on his bed, waiting for Cody to come back in.

This time, Cody knocked before coming in, only making Blaine feel even more humiliated. Cody stuck his head in to see Blaine sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. Blaine looked up and saw that Cody was dressed in a different (yet equally as tight as the ones he had on earlier) pair of jeans and v-neck t-shirt. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the end, giving Blaine his space.

"I am so incredibly sorry," Blaine quickly stammered out. "I-I-I . . . I'm just really sorry." He almost felt that he was on the verge of tears.

"Blaine," Cody cut Blaine off from saying anymore. "Why are you apologizing? You're a man. You have needs. There's nothing wrong with having to take care of business." He confidently added, "You certainly wouldn't be the first person I've had that effect on." This time Blaine was sure that Cody was winking at him.

Blaine wanted to talk, but was uncertain of how to even react to what Cody was saying. He was caught in the beginning stages of pleasuring himself, and Cody doesn't even seem to care. Blaine wasn't even so sure that it wasn't turning Cody on. He almost felt the familiar vibes of Sebastian, constantly trying to hit on him, which only caused him to shudder.

Cody noticed Blaine quiver; he didn't want Blaine to get thrown off, but Cody was starting to get tired of being subtle. However, he realized he had to keep this going a little longer before becoming a little more direct with Blaine. He was beginning to think that this better all be worth it, but mentally told himself he knew that it was. If nothing else, Cody didn't lose, and some kid from Ohio wasn't going to deter him from his end goal.

So, once again, Cody turned on the charm. "I'm sorry, that was really direct of me. I admit that I can be a bit flirtatious, maybe even too much for my own good. Listen, getting turned on happens. You're in your own home and bedroom. If you need some time alone, I can go. I can always try my cousin again or something." He knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"No, no, no," Blaine quickly replied. "Yeah, I was little horny. I'm sorry. I have all the time in the world to get off." He laughed nervously after saying that, not used to talking about these things, at least not with someone he's know for a few short hours. "You really don't have to go anywhere. I'd feel like a complete ass if I kicked someone out just so I could get off." Again, Blaine's cheeks looked flushed as he said the last comment.

"Sounds good," said Cody. "But if you need some alone time, you just let me know." Blaine only nodded, again lost for words.

Cody stood up and walked over to the picture of Kurt and Blaine and picked it up. "This your ex?" Blaine shook his head yes. "He's cute. I know you said that you don't want to talk about it, but maybe it'll be good for you. Sometimes telling a stranger is easier that talking with someone you know. I have an idea. I make an amazing hot buttered rum. I can whip some up, and the two of us can just talk." Cody could feet his pants start to tent. He was getting turned on by the idea of Blaine talking about Kurt, knowing they'd end up in similar spots.

Blaine's mind went back to Rachel's party his sophomore year. Then, he thought about that trip to Scandals, where he was a complete ass to Kurt. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to pass on the rum. While it didn't lead to my breakup, I've made some not so great choices while drinking. I've already humiliated myself in front of you once. That's enough for a lifetime. But, maybe you're right. It would be nice to talk about some things. It'd be nice to have some perspective from someone who doesn't know Kurt."

Cody placed the picture down, a little disappointed. At least the disappointment helped him keep a straight face when Blaine mentioned Cody not knowing Kurt. The rum usually doesn't take long to have its desired effect on others. Blaine didn't look like much of a drinker (his comments about making poor choices only confirmed it), but Cody wasn't going to push the issue. He would just have to go to plan B. So, he walked back over to Blaine's bed and sat down, stretching his legs, his bare feet curling and flexing.

For the next 20 minutes (Cody thought it felt like an eternity), Cody listened to Blaine talk about his relationship with Kurt. He heard Blaine discuss how they met, how he transferred schools, and how hard it was when Kurt left for New York. Cody thought he heard something about nearly being blinded, but wasn't paying too much attention. Blaine also talked about meeting up with Eli, instantly regretting it, and how he and Kurt just started talking again a few weeks ago. By the end, Blaine was once again near tears.

"Blaine," Cody said, his voice soft. "It's OK. Was sleeping with Eli wrong? Sure, but you're human. You make mistakes. You're going to make mistakes again. Just learn to trust your instincts." He gave Blaine a reassuring grin before continuing. "So where do you think you and Kurt will go?"

Blaine knew that question was coming, but didn't know how to answer it. "I'm not sure," was the only way he could respond, but decided to elaborate. "We're talking again, and I couldn't be happier. But, he made it clear that we are just talking, and that he doesn't know if he can trust me again, which I totally understand. I still love him, but I can't say I'm certain of our relationship."

Cody was happy to add to Blaine's confusion and uncertainty about his relationship. He slid closer to Blaine, putting his arm in a friendly manner over the younger boy's shoulders. "Try to see the good. You're still really young, and you have a lot to learn. Maybe this will give you a chance to meet new people and to experience new things."

Blaine looked up, not realizing just how close Cody was to him. He turned, ready to say that he knew he would be with Kurt, but when he opened his mouth, he was met with Cody's lips crashing against his. 

**That's it for chapter 4. Again, all comments, questions, suggestions, and reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Life is getting crazy, but I still want to continue this story without too many delays. I'll be heading on vacation soon, so I hope to get this story completed by then. I will definitely give notice if that doesn't look like that will happen. As always, a big thank you to everyone who has read, liked, and commented on the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Glee is mine, nor will it probably ever be.**

Blaine was completely caught off guard by Cody's kiss. Instinctively, though, his mouth opened, allowing Cody's tongue to explore his entire mouth. Blaine kissed back, relishing the physical connection to someone once again. He forgot how much he missed the act of kissing someone, especially with the passion that he and Cody were at this moment. Suddenly, though, the cloudiness in Blaine's head went away, and realization began to sink in. He pushed Cody away and slid up to the top of the bed.

"I-I-I can't do this," Blaine cried, the tears starting to well up in his eyes. "I'm s-s-so sorry." Blaine began to hyperventilate, unable to catch his breath.

"Blaine?" Cody asked, concern in his voice. "Blaine, you OK? Calm down. Take a deep breath." He gently moved up the bed towards Blaine, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I really didn't mean for you to have that reaction. You have just been really kind to me, and I'm not gonna lie, I find you incredibly sexy." Cody threw in one of his patented smiles, this time adding a bit of shyness to it.

Slowly but surely, Blaine's breathing became even again. He looked up at Cody, embarrassed at his reaction. "I feel like an idiot. I'm still just feeling really guilty about what I did to my . . . Kurt." He still had trouble referring to Kurt as his ex. "I'm flattered you have those feeling towards me. I would be lying if I didn't say that I'm also really attracted to you. I . . . just don't know what to do."

"Listen, Blaine," Cody said calmly, "like I said before, you're young. You're also single. You didn't do anything wrong. Did you enjoy kissing me?"

That wasn't the question that Blaine was expecting. He thought Cody would be angry with him for stopping at just kissing. All he could do was nod in the affirmative. Blaine was enjoying kissing Cody. Liking it, though, was only adding to his confusion even more. Would kissing Cody mean that he was over Kurt? Did he truly believe that he and Kurt were done? He just told Cody that he felt like he and Kurt were getting back to a good place. They were even planning on sitting down and talking when Kurt came back for Christmas. He didn't even know how long Cody would be around for. Blaine knew how one moment of fun could lead to a lot of heartache.

Before Blaine could say anything, Cody was standing up, grabbing the two glasses of water. "Stay here. I'm going to get us some more water. I would say you need something a little stiffer (he chuckled), but we'll just settle with water for the time being."

Blaine leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Cody quickly stopped by his bag and grabbed a small pouch out, which Blaine completely missed. When he opened his eyes, Cody had already exited his bedroom.

Alone, Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed heavily. He finally had time to think and to process what was actually going on. He knew he had to have some sort of decision before Cody came back in. Part of him, though, already knew the decision. As much as he was attracted to Cody, and as much as he enjoyed the possibility of kissing him again (and maybe more), he knew it was just another Eli situation. He was just happy to have the attention of another guy. If he were uncomfortable with the kissing, going any further would probably give a full-blown panic attack. And, as he thought earlier, he didn't want to do anything to possibly mess up something with Kurt. Maybe at another time, he and Cody could've worked out. He knew that when Cody came back in, he'd start pushing the issue of Cody getting in touch with his cousin. He smiled, firm in his resolve, knowing that he was making the best decision for himself.

* * *

Cody sighed as he walked back into the kitchen. He had to work much harder than he originally thought. He was also thinking that Kurt may have made the right choice; Blaine is so indecisive, and it was grating on Cody's nerves. He thought he had Blaine. He shut him up by kissing him, and Blaine kissed him back. Cody had to admit that, while becoming increasingly more annoying, Blaine was a pretty damn good kisser. Then, he pulls away. WTF? That action told Cody that he was losing Blaine, and losing him fast. He thought he could play the rebound card, and even told Blaine how attracted he was to him. This is why he doesn't usually mess with high schoolers. They are so freaking emotional. Cody was already in too deep to bail out now, and he knew he would be getting some good action and some good stuff from the house. It would totally be worth it.

But, Cody smiled, knowing that he had an alternative that was full proof. He filled the glasses with water and then placed them down on the counter. His smile grew bigger as he pulled out the pouch that he quickly grabbed from his bag before leaving Blaine's room. He opened the small packet inside and broke the pill into Blaine's glass. Cody stirred it in, making sure the entire pill dissolved. He picked the glasses up and walked back into Blaine's room.

Cody was expecting Blaine to still be a sobbing mess when he walked back in. He was surprised to see Blaine standing near his bag. Again, not wanting to be seen caught off guard, Cody softly grinned and handed Blaine his glass of water. "Looks like you're doing better. I'm glad to see that. Should probably still drink some water."

Blaine clutched the glass, but didn't take a sip. He was standing up tall, but lost some of his resolve when he began to talk. "Um . . . Cody . . . do you think that maybe you should try to your cousin again?"

Cody's face fell when he heard that question. "Oh, uh, yeah," he said sadly. "I'm sorry, I thought you were into me. Did I come on too strong?"

Blaine felt horrible. He didn't want to make a decision he would regret, but also didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Cody seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and he didn't want him leaving on a bad note. "No, Cody, you are absolutely gorgeous. Honestly, you're one of the hottest guys I've ever met. And you seem to have a great deal of confidence, which is also super attractive. I'm just not in a good place right now. I don't want to make another decision that I'm going to regret." Cody winced hearing the word regret, which he knew would get to Blaine. "Oh, no, no, I'm not saying you're a bad person. I just want to see where things are with Kurt before I would attempt to do anything with someone else. I'd hate myself if I made a mistake now. I still love Kurt, and I feel that we can maybe work things out. I decided earlier today that I would work on myself. I'm happy that I could help you, but I don't think I can go any further." He paused for a minute before telling Cody that it was getting time for him to go.

Cody knew that he had to act quickly. All he could think of doing was stalling until Blaine drank his water. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom before I try my cousin again? The . . . water got to me."

"Of course, yeah," Blaine replied, happy that Cody didn't put up much of a fight. Knowing that Cody understood him made Blaine feel so much better, and much more comfortable with his decision. Cody stepped out, and Blaine began to drink his water. He finished about half the glass when he walked over to his phone. He realized he needed to talk to someone about the day, and was going to set something up with Tina or Sam. Blaine unplugged his phone from the charger, and was confused to see that it still wasn't turning on. Even if it wasn't fully charged, it was certainly plugged in long enough to have some battery life. He flipped the phone over and realized that the battery was taken out.

Cody walked back from the bathroom, hoping nothing more than to see Blaine's glass empty. He cursed to himself when he saw that Blaine was inspecting his phone. He entered the room, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Blaine was eying Cody suspiciously. "What did you do to my phone?" For the first time, the rose colored glasses that Blaine was wearing when looking at Cody seemed to be coming off. He knew he didn't take anything off of his phone, and Cody was the only other person there.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked innocently. He saw that Blaine had already been drinking from his glass, so it was only a matter of time before everything went into effect. "What's wrong with your phone?"

"The battery is out," Blaine felt a little light-headed. He dropped his phone, beginning to feel like he has whenever he would drink too much. Blaine stumbled, but Cody caught him before he could fall. He led Blaine back to the bed.

"Whoa there," Cody said, "you don't look so good. And it's not nice to accuse people of things that may not be true. But, I'll let you in on a little secret." Blaine was laying down on the bed now. He looked up and noticed another smile on Cody's face. But, unlike the others Cody was giving him throughout the day, this one came off as creepier.

"I did take the battery out of your phone. Don't want anyone interrupting out fun." Blaine looked up confused. What fun was he talking about. "I'll even let you in on something else." This time, Cody's grin was one that Blaine interpreted as pure evil. "There may have been a sedative in that water."

Blaine was barely aware of what going on at this point. As everything began to fade to black, Blaine could've sworn he heard Cody say, "Should've listened to your instincts a little earlier."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5. Please feel free to private message me or review with any comments, questions, and concerns.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This will be the final chapter of the story. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time out to read this. It was my first go-around with writing, so I know it's certainly no work of art, but I enjoyed the process. And, I hope to potentially write some more. **

**Warnings: Non-con activity will be occurring this chapter. Some language too.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, as I own nothing.**

Blaine slowly began to open his eyes, finding it hard to adjust to the light. His head was a little foggy, almost unable to remember what had been going on. He began to sit up, but realized one significant problem – he couldn't. Confusion fell on Blaine's face as he looked over his head. His wrists were tied, the rope attached to his headboard. Panic began to set in as Blaine tried to fight out of the ropes, but realized he was trussed up too tightly. He was able to move his head enough to see that his ankles were also tied, with that rope attached to the base of the bed frame. Blaine also realized that he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Fear about why he was wearing fewer clothes than he recalled began to set in.

At that moment, Cody walked back in. "Nice of you to wake up, sleeping beauty," he said happily. "Sorry for the extreme measures here, but you were starting to get naughty. You know Santa doesn't like people that end up on the naughty list." He walked over to Blaine and placed his hand on Blaine's knee.

Blaine began to protest, but was then made aware of another big problem – all that came out was a muffled noise. He was obviously gagged, feeling both something in and over his mouth. Recognizing Blaine's confusion, Cody spoke up. "Naughty boys need to be silenced. Don't worry, it's one of your clean socks I stuffed in that annoying little mouth of yours." Blaine cursed at Cody through the gag, but it was incomprehensible. "And," Cody added, "I needed to make sure it stayed in." He held up a roll of red tape. "Duct tape really does work for everything, doesn't it? And, look, it's red. How festive!"

Cody moved up closer to the head of the bed, making Blaine shudder. "Awwww, that's not nice," Cody frowned. "Even though you have done everything to get yourself off the nice list, Blaine, I'm going to still give you a present. Very soon, so don't do anything naughty. If nothing else, I guess I owe you an explanation." The "guess" was drawn out. Blaine looked up, scared, continuing to plead through his gag to be freed.

"You know," Cody gently placed his hand over Blaine's underwear, "those noises only turn me on more." The grin that Blaine could now only describe as pure evil was plastered on Cody's face. His other hand moved over his own crotch, which Blaine noticed was beginning to grow. "So, are you gonna be a good boy, and let me tell my story?" Blaine nodded, trying not to let the tears well up in his eye. He didn't want Cody knowing how scared he was, figuring it would only turn this freak on more.

"Now you're learning." Cody ruffled Blaine's hair, then stood up and walked over to Blaine's desk. He pulled the chair out and brought it back over to the head of Blaine's bed. He sat back, and put his bare feet up onto Blaine's bed, close to Blaine's face. Blaine gave a look of disgust, but didn't dare make a sound, not wanting to upset or turn Cody on.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know what the hell is going on." Blaine nodded his head, frightened of how cheerful Cody's voice sounded. Who was this guy, and why did he choose Blaine? "To put it bluntly, Blaine, you're getting robbed." Blaine's eyes got wide and he began to struggle again against his ropes, trying to free himself, causing Cody to laugh. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," he sighed. "You think this is my first time at the rodeo? I know how to tie a pretty damn good knot. And, this time, I made sure to come with some good materials.

Blaine's stomach lurched when he heard the words "this time." That means this guy had done this numerous times before. Now, Blaine was just trying to convince himself that Cody was just going to leave him tied up and take his family's things. Though he hoped that would be the worst of it, a sudden wave of guilt was falling over Blaine. He would be ruining Christmas for his family. They always had nice things, and were always especially generous at the holidays. All of it would now be gone, and he was to blame. Once again, Blaine was hurting the people that he loved. He couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down his face this time.

"No need to cry, though you wouldn't be the first." Cody walked over, wiping some of the tears out of Blaine's eyes. "Now, I know I was a little naughty myself, lying to you being stranded by my cousin . . ." Cody noticed Blaine glaring at him. "Oh yeah, there was no cousin. Sorry. Hey, but I was telling you the truth about coming from New York." Cody chuckled again at bringing up his truths. "I did need to get away from New York. The annoying college kids I mentioned were actually just my latest marks. So fucking naïve, but you know all about that."

Blaine felt like an idiot. He completely fell for Cody's con, hook, line, and sinker. How stupid could he be? He continued to chastise himself as Cody continued his story. "But, you should feel good about one thing. I chose you because you are a hot piece of ass." Cody followed up, explaining his plan to Blaine in detail. He talked about watching Blaine, and then making sure he would bump into him and spill his coffee. Once Blaine was apologetic, Cody told him he realized Blaine was attracted to him. He said he knew all the right words to say to get Blaine to invite him in.

"Then, the kiss," Cody said. "You know, you could've made this much easier on yourself. You even kissed me back. We could've had a lot of fun, I could've tied you up, and that would've been that. But, you had to be difficult. Seriously, your moralistic pouting was becoming a little old. The sedative was necessary for my own sanity, and for you to shut up. Hell, that's why you have tape over your mouth right now. You're super cute, but can be kind of annoying. I much prefer looking at you this way." Cody huffed before continuing, "I have a life lesson for you. You cheated, it's over, move on!"

"You should," Cody started, "consider yourself lucky." He stood up from the chair and removed his shirt. Blaine's heart began to race, and the panic began to set in again. Why was his shirt coming off? Shouldn't he just be taking the Anderson's things and be leaving?

"When I left New York, that college guy was still nicely hogtied, my hat shoved in his mouth. I was so turned on, man. But I knew I had to go. His roommates could've woken up at any moment. You never know how long that buttered rum will keep people out. But, he looked so fucking hot that way. Cute guy; I should show you a picture." Cody walked over to Blaine, leaned in, and whispered, "but you are so much hotter."

Before Blaine could react, Cody started to nibble on Blaine's ear. Blaine was surprised at how good the sensation felt. Suddenly, Cody's hand was exploring Blaine's chest, running up and down his abs. He also started to pinch Blaine's nipples, eliciting a small groan from Blaine's gagged lips. Cody leaned over and ran his tongue over the tape sealing Blaine's mouth shut. He could feel the outline of Blaine's lips through the tape.

Though the sensations felt nice, Blaine was beginning to panic harder. This is not what he wanted. He continued to plead with Cody through the gag to let him go. "Mmmppphhh." It was the only sound that the sock and tape combination allowed to escape Blaine's mouth. Everything he tried to say came out sounding the same. He tried to turn his head away from Cody, but that only seemed to make Cody hotter.

"Fighting is only gonna make this hotter for me and more troubling for you," Cody said as he mounted himself onto Blaine. He was kneeling over Blaine, Blaine's body between Cody's legs. Cody took his hands and ran them through Blaine's hair. "You are so hot. I'm gonna give you a Christmas gift you'll never forget." He leaned down and began to suck on different parts of Blaine's body, leaving hickeys on his chest and stomach.

Tears were welling up in Blaine's eyes. He had never felt so helpless before. He couldn't stop Cody from doing whatever he wanted, and even if he tried to fight and struggle, it only seemed to make Cody hornier. All he could do was close his eyes and try to escape from his mind as he felt Cody's hands and mouth explore the upper half of his body. For a moment, though, there was relief when he felt Cody get off the bed. Was that it? Blaine dared to open his eyes, only to see Cody removing his jeans; now, he was completely naked. Blaine couldn't help but to notice Cody's throbbing penis, pointing directly at him.

Cody's hands went back to exploring the upper half of Blaine's body, but were getting dangerously lower with each movement. Blaine's frustration skyrocketed as he felt a growth in his underwear; his body was betraying him. The touching, especially the further south it went, was becoming too much, and Blaine became hard. He whimpered through the gag as Cody's hand reached under his underwear.

"There we go," Cody smiled, as he pressed against Blaine's hardening member. "I knew you'd start to enjoy this." He continued to rub Blaine, making him harder and harder. Blaine was disgusted with himself, thinking he was actually getting pleasure from being molested. "Let's let this breathe," Cody grinned, pulling Blaine's underwear down to his ankles. Blaine tried to shift and turn, anything to get away from Cody. But, the binds that held him to the bed were too tight, constricting any motion.

Cody pushed Blaine back into position and laid down on top of him, grinding against him, the friction of each man impacting the other. He reached his hands under and cupped Blaine's ass cheeks, rubbing and squeezing them as he kept going. Blaine continued to plead through his gag, but it only made Cody writhe in pleasure faster. He sat up and slid his way closer up to Blaine's face. "I know how much you want this," Cody stroked his cock in Blaine's face. He pressed it up against the duct tape covering Blaine's mouth. "I'd let you taste it, but, like I said, I think you look too damn cute with the tape on." He walked over to his phone and started to take pictures of Blaine. Blaine wanted to cry out, but knew it would be a pointless act.

Cody continued to take pictures, then walked over to Blaine. "Here," he pushed the phone in front of Blaine. "You should see how good you look." Cody chuckled as he scrolled through the pictures. He brought the phone back to his face as he scrolled to one last picture. He grinned menacingly at Blaine as he showed him one last picture. "I told you the guy I just left in New York was cute. Don't you think?"

Blaine looked in disbelief as he saw Kurt, hogtied and gagged. The look on his face was one of dread, tears forming in his eyes. He knew Kurt must've been begging to be let go. "MMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!" Blaine was yelling through his gag at this point, no longer caring what the reaction from Cody was. Seeing Kurt in that position made him want to get desperately get free. He pulled as hard as he could against the ropes, but was still having no luck. Cody just stood there, laughing, taking more pictures on his phone.

"I told you I didn't want to leave him," Cody sighed. "I wanted to touch him the way I'm touching you. He has a beautiful cock, doesn't he? Fuck, it would be so hot to have you both here right now. I should tell you that he is much more willing to kiss than you are." He knew that statement would get to Blaine. Blaine suddenly stopped fighting against the ropes, defeated from not being able to get free and from hearing that Kurt spent just the past evening making out with Cody. He wondered if they did more.

Cody pressed another button on his phone, then set it down gently, making sure that it was still able to stand. The phone was pointed directly at Blaine, far enough away to capture his entire body. Blaine knew that he was being filmed at that moment. Reaching into his bag, Cody produced a bottle of lube. "I'm gonna do to you what I wanted to do to Kurt last night." He walked over to Blaine and began lathering his cock with lube. Blaine had a hope that he was just going to get Blaine off and then leave, but he knew this wasn't the case, especially after seeing the lube applied to Cody, and not himself. Tears started to fall faster down Blaine's face as he knew what was coming. He tried to fight against Cody, but had no strength left.

"Listen," Cody demanded. "I'm going to untie your ankles and flip you over. If you even think so much as to kick me, I will make you sorry. I will make sure that Kurt sees this video. If you think he'll want your sorry ass back after this, dream on. You are pathetic, Blaine. If you're lucky, that will be all I do. You understand?" Blaine could only nod, crying harder, now potentially fearing for his life. "Good boy. If you're good, I'll get you off before you go." Cody said this as if it was a good deal.

Cody untied Blaine's ankles and flipped Blaine over. Blaine was now lying on his stomach, his arms and shoulders in pain, as they were contorted from still being tied to the headboard. "Beautiful ass," was all he heard from Cody as he lay there, waiting for it to be over. Cody's hands began to squeeze Blaine's ass again. Blaine closed his eyes, trying to think of anything remotely positive. He thought of the first Christmas memory he had with Kurt, singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_. He hummed the song inside of his head, trying anything to escape the reality that was before him.

Blaine scrunched his eyes shut tighter, waiting for what he knew would be excruciating pain, both physically and mentally. Tears were streaming down his face as sobs escaped his gagged lips. Suddenly, though, Blaine heard someone yell, "What the fuck is going on here?" before feeling the weight of Cody off of him. Still scared, he twisted himself around to see Cody unconscious on the floor next to him. Burt Hummel was standing over him, rubbing his knuckles.

Burt. The phone call from before he met Cody. It was all coming back to Blaine. He had forgotten that Burt had insisted on coming by to check up on him. Even though Burt was pissed as all hell at Blaine for hurting Kurt, he kept insisting to Blaine that he could always call him. When he found out that Blaine's family would be gone near the holidays, Burt wanted to make sure Blaine was OK. He knew how difficult it could be for someone to be alone this time of year, especially after going through a breakup. He would always take Kurt's side if it came down to that, but Blaine became a member of the family, and Burt wouldn't abandon him for one mistake, regardless of how big that mistake was.

"Holy shit, Blaine," Burt exclaimed, reaching down to untie Blaine's wrists. It took a minute, but Blaine was finally freed. He ripped the tape off of his mouth and spit out the sock. Blaine pulled up his underwear as he heard Burt ask, "What the hell happened?" Before being able to answer, the floodgate of emotions opened. Everything that Blaine had just gone through hit him, and Blaine just broke down crying. He started to rub his wrists, but suddenly began to hyperventilate as the tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Burt did the only thing he felt he could do at this moment. He sat down and pulled Blaine into a hug, repeating "you're OK" over and over. Blaine continued sobbing into Burt's shoulder, finally beginning to regain his breath; his breathing returned to normal. "K-Kurt," Blaine stammered out. "Got-got-gotta call Kurt. M-m-make s-sure he's OK." He stood up, trying to find any phone he could to call Kurt and check up on him.

"Kid, calm down, Kurt's fine," Burt assured him. "He went through a rough time last night. He, Rachel, and Santana were robbed, but they are fine. I was coming over to tell you about it . . . and some other things. But Kurt assured me that he's fine. Are you OK?"

Blaine didn't know how to answer that question. It was a great relief to know that Kurt was fine, and that Cody was at least telling the truth about not touching Kurt. He sat back down on the bed.

Burt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Now out of his panic, Blaine flinched when Burt touched him, but he quickly reminded himself that it was just Burt. Burt noticed Blaine's reaction and quickly removed his arm from the boy's shoulders. However, a realization came to Burt when he turned to Blaine and asked, "How did you know something was wrong with Kurt?"

"Him," Blaine pointed to Cody. "He was the guy that robbed them. He told me about it. He must've seen the pictures of Kurt and me and realized who I was. I think I was his mark even before that, but it only added to his sick game." The words "sick game" were spat out.

"Oh, really?" Burt rubbed his knuckles again, looking down at Cody with a combination of disgust and utter hatred.

* * *

(One week later)

Blaine sat on the plane next to Burt, flying home from New York. He had convinced Burt to call the police and to not kill Cody. As good as it sounded, he didn't want to have to explain to Kurt why his father was in prison for murder, even if was completely justified, in Blaine's opinion. He and Kurt talked a little on the phone, but knew it would be better when they were in person. Kurt was in shock when he heard what happened to Blaine, and that it was Cody who was the perpetrator. He insisted on coming home, but Blaine told him it wasn't necessary to come home any earlier than he planned. He knew Kurt was saving money since he just got accepted to NYADA, and he didn't want to be the reason Kurt came home, no matter how good it may have felt.

Blaine went to the hospital and got himself checked out. Other than some burns on his skin from the rope, there was no physical damage. Mentally, it was still difficult at times. He had trouble when he was in close quarters with people and there wasn't an obvious escape. He was still weary of physical touch from people.

Explaining what happened to his parents was horrifying on many levels. He hated feeling as if he let his parents down by almost getting everything in their house stolen. Then, having to tell them what he went through with Cody was mortifying. Since most of Cody's crimes were committed in New York, he would be tried there. Blaine wasn't sure if there were any sexual acts committed with any other victims, so he wasn't sure if he'd have to testify. He figured he may have to, but didn't want to think about it until that moment actually came, if it ever did. Apparently, Cody liked to take pictures, so there was plenty of evidence on his phone.

The Andersons insisted that Blaine see a therapist to work through his feelings regarding the trauma. Blaine wasn't sure he really wanted to see a therapist until he sat down and talked with Burt. Burt revealed that he had just been diagnosed with prostate cancer. That was the other thing he wanted to talk with Blaine about the night he found Blaine with Cody. Burt assured Blaine that the cancer was in its early stages and that he'd be fine. It was that moment where Blaine realized there was too much going on for him to be able to deal with matters himself. He made an appointment with a therapist for after the holidays.

He then asked Blaine if he wanted to fly out to New York to surprise Kurt. Burt wanted to tell Kurt about the diagnosis, but knew that both he and Kurt would need the support. Blaine kept telling Burt he wasn't sure it was the best idea. Yes, both he and Kurt were connected with Cody, but they were just starting to talk again. Kurt's wounds from Blaine cheating might still be raw. Burt was relentless, and Blaine finally succumbed, agreeing to go.

In the end, he was glad that he did. He was nervous waiting for Kurt to arrive to the skating rink, as he was waiting alone. Burt said that was the original plan, but if Blaine was uncomfortable waiting alone, they could come up with a different plan. Blaine assured Burt he'd be fine, telling him he would just remain in well lit areas and near enough people (but not too close as to cause panic). Plus, it was outdoors, so the open space made Blaine more comfortable.

It wound up being a nice holiday. Kurt seemed genuinely happy to see Blaine, and he assured Kurt that, even if they were just friends, he'd be there to support him throughout his father's battle with cancer. They had a great time ice-skating together, and enjoyed a nice meal with Burt. Kurt even told Blaine he'd be fine with Blaine attending NYADA next year. They did find some time to talk about the Cody situation. Blaine assured Kurt that while he was extremely frightened, he was OK. And, sitting on the plane heading back to Lima, Blaine felt that, with some help and some time, he would be.

* * *

**Thank you again to everyone who took the time to read this story, or even a few chapters. If anyone has constructive feedback, please private message me. I'm always looking to improve.**


End file.
